


(fanart) Teen Wolf sketches

by anmkosk (Ansku)



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansku/pseuds/anmkosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski<br/>Chapter 2: Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale<br/>Chapter 3: Holland Roden (Lydia Martin)<br/>Chapter 4: wolf!Stiles (kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> Drawn for [Bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff) in April 2013.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d60js06) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/eZmso) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/47221642121/)


	2. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale.
> 
> Drawn for [w_x_2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2) in December 2012
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5o8o51) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/WLbAu) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/38022491303/)


	3. Holland Roden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holland Roden, not quite as Lydia Martin.
> 
> Drawn for The Muppet in November 2012
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5mt3zm) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/8a6zj) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/36470183043/)


	4. wolf!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young wolf that I drew before I ever saw a single episode of Teen Wolf, but which now reminds me of Stiles Stilinski from the early days.
> 
> Drawn in June/August 2012.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5mr5ts) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/KjJ7I) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/36922938219/)


End file.
